


Manip: Let's Take a Ride

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip, Serena is totally behind the camera taking the photo, not really Berena but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Bernie with a bike.





	1. 8x10

**Author's Note:**

> Made a promise to post a Berena manip for every £50 donated to Go Sober for October fundraiser through my profile. Here's the third one, though this is Bernie alone, I think it's a manip quite a few have wanted to see. Thank you to everyone who’s donated money for the Macmillan Cancer Support through my Go Sober profile. You guys raised £150 which is amazing. Thank you for the support!
> 
> As always, do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
